


And flights of angels sing thee to thy rest

by Starcast_Dreamer



Category: Digitalta's Digital Wonderland, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Eldritch Creatures - Freeform, Gen, Harry loves Hedwig (like he should), Heavy references to religion, It's going somewhere I promise, The BNHA won't come in until the very very end, This is honestly just for an exchange, This isn't finished don't come for me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starcast_Dreamer/pseuds/Starcast_Dreamer
Summary: haha I'm so sorrytitles come from "Tasteful Memorial Quotes and Headstone Epitaphs" which I happen to have bookmarked and read frequently
Kudos: 3





	And flights of angels sing thee to thy rest

In the beginning, there was Somebody. They had always been, and would always be. There was no darkness, for there was no light to compare it to. There was just Somebody. Until they decided Change. And then there was everything.

…

Those versed in the History of the world will tell you it came into being but not who was there- _for chaos and things far beyond human comprehension clouded the mind and sent those that Understood in to spirals of Knowing don’ttouchtheappleitneverendswell_ but others will tell you that they Know then let lies fall from their lips. After all, who could ever tell but those that were there? _Who sang as planets learned their dance?_ Somebody certainly wasn’t inclined to change the Masses minds, he had told them from the Beginning, it was their choice after that. _For what created thing could claim a throne of endless praise-_ and the only ones left were His children.

His children were those that were there, not from the beginning but close. The laws were created for the ability to exist, the universes to support life, the plants to live and help other life, and the animals to thrive and remain as proof. The humans were created for emotion and praise, to live, understand, and converse unlike so many of the others. His children, his other creations then, what was their purpose? He claimed it was to learn and to Help.

One of his children, whom we shall call Unbestowed for reasons that are made clear later, was one of those that we are discussing. They had siblings such as Fate, Gabriel, Magic, Karma, and other well known monkiers. Once given the verdict to _helpandlearn_ his siblings quickly took to paths. Fate dancing along Father’s path, marking souls and places, laughing as the world came and went. Magic who took the laws and made those touched by her Know _some more than others_ of how energy could be manipulated. She supposed this was the way things were meant to be and looked.

They did not know where their calling was.

This was an issue ‘ _what would Father say, howtohelp_ \- but it was a fixable one. After observing for a good long while, Unbestowed took to the notion that they would learn the complexities of human nature, in order to better See Father’s path. The one issue is of course, that Unbestowed was not human. _Something writhing in the shadows, a sense of wrongwrongwrong that gave away the game before it started a muddle that ranginthebackofheadslikeagong_ \- certainly a deterrent.

One knows, or at least can figure, that if one has issues with being oneself, the most obvious, if always temporary, solution is to unbecome themself. Or in simpler terms, to not be who they are. It’s never permanent, as no one can be who they are not, nor remove themselves from whom they formed to be entirely, for traces will always remain, if only in scars and memory.

Unbestowed simply wasn’t human, nor could he ever manage to properly become those of the 6th, but they could get close. As close as they could ever get.

And so, they unbecame.

…

Snake was not born knowing but as all snakes do, he eventually knew. His nestmates and him were raised by the same mother, and grew to know life in the simple ways. Snake would learn to hunt, eating what prey he could find, or he would die. Then, he would age, and be eaten, or disturbed by the large beasts that really never seemed to kill but _taketaketake_ from nests. Snake lived a brief life, from a human standpoint, but a rather average one from a snake’s. Then, as the circle of life dictates, Snake died.

Unbestowed awoke.

They finally understood something. The first realization: Death.

…

Unbestowed knew, knew it was never real, that they were only donning a skin and living a life that was never theirs, but it caused them to know. They knew, they understood, had finally felt a glimpse of life that they hadn’t grasped before. It was addicting, they craved it.

…

Next was Rat. Rat learned the lesson of true fear, from both humans and themselves, and while unpleasant in the moment, it had such a rush upon recollection that they almost believed they could become hooked upon it. Koi came next, and they learned the lesson of tranquility, of taking time for themselves to be in balance. Bee came third, and the bustle provided a ringing feeling of familiarity. The all surrounding kinship and teamwork was a realization they reviewed regularly for the rush of sheer emotion.

The next lives past themselves with various reminders. Ram for anger, Dog for kinship, Cat for laziness, Boar for stubborness, Lion for pride, Hummingbird for anticipation, Badger for protectiveness, and many many more.

…

Lives past in blurs, the world slowly becoming clear as the times past. The many facets of the 6th’s and the world's machinations grew more detailed, clearly presenting themselves, and yet grew more confusing as infinite shades of grey clouded the air. There was one true white, and everything else black, but that was not yet to come. For the moment there was only white in soul and a grey cloud that colored the world.

Unbestowed felt their name, on the tip of their tongue. It never made itself known.

…

There was one emotion missing. It was made to be in the lives of the past and they felt the gap. They had known it once, and yet it was lost to them. No name for it, the confounding thing, presented itself. They supposed one name had to come sooner or later.

…

Owl woke up knowing in the same way some birds always seem to do. Owl knew she was in captivity, knew some of what her mother knew, as the _lifelifechangeknow_ running in her veins seemed to tell. Owl supposed all she had to do now was live.

…

Magic, she discovered, was the name of what she owed the knowing to. She lived out of a cage. She was surrounded by birds, few the same build as her, and many more differed. The humans came and went, choosing birds as they pleased. She never let herself be picked. Hiding or scaring those that approached her.

“Proud,” the shopkeeper announced her as. “You’re waiting for someone. I can see it, even if I don’t like it. You may be young yet but you’ll have to sell soon proud lady.”

She let out a light screech. Ignoring the brief glimpse that let her know _notlikethem notaroundsiblings wantforh-o-m-e-_ \- and she craved something. What, she never knew, but hoped she found it soon.

…

There was a man. Now men were not an unusual sight, bustling around the store, carefully shying away from her. But this one was. For one, he was the largest man she had ever seen, with a huge beard and a smell of deep woods. He was used to animals, probably lived in close quarters with him. But this was not what had caught her attention. No that would be the soul that stained his hands and bits of his cloak. He had been in touch with someone who rang of _homehomehome_ and she wanted so hard that she couldn’t find it in her to move at first. Then she lept off her perch and glided down to settle on the giant’s shoulder. A clear sign of ‘take me, please’. Her efforts were quickly rewarded.

“Well aren’t you a pretty lady. Bet Harry will be real glad for a smart one like you. How much for the snowy please.”

The slightly shaken shopkeeper “sold” her to the large man. She snuggled down in her new cage, preening slightly. She was meeting something familiar finally. She was reaching out to her home.


End file.
